


Добро пожаловать в Раканзас!

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance, alternate universe - cowboys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано по заявке с Однострочников "Дикий Запад. Пьянки, любовь, драки и прочие Савиньяки в салуне Красотки Марианны"





	Добро пожаловать в Раканзас!

— … и кроме всего упомянутого, у нас есть еще и конокрады! — радостно закончил перечисление новый знакомец Дика и наконец прервался, чтобы отхлебнуть щедро разбавленного виски из набитого льдом стакана.  
Умником себя Дик, по трезвому рассуждению, никогда не считал. Но то, что пронырливый издатель единственной в городе газетенки много знал и мало пил, заставляло одновременно уважать и побаиваться Марселя Валме.  
— А вот и они! — с восторгом прокричал тот, салютуя все еще почти полным стаканом в сторону двух белобрысых молодчиков, показавшихся в дверях салуна.  
Господа конокрады были похожи друг на друга как две капли воды, и рожи у обоих были одинаково неприятные, несмотря на то, что один широко улыбался, а другой был мрачен.  
— Не может быть! — Марсель просиял и поднялся из-за стола. — Друг мой, кого я вижу!  
Дик прищурился и всмотрелся в маячившую за спинами близнецов фигуру. Наконец те зашли внутрь, и их спутник стал виден всем гостям салуна, как один повернувшим головы в его сторону. Это был высокий смуглокожий индеец с длинными волосами, забранными в хвост. На его скуластом лице выделялись глаза неожиданно синего цвета.  
— Сам Одинокий Ворон почтил нас своим присутствием, я не верю своему счастью! — Марсель резво подскочил к индейцу и крепко обнял его.  
Дик сжал пальцы на краю стола, не обращая внимания на то, как впиваются в ладони занозы. Он знал это имя. Слишком хорошо.  
— И я рад тебе, мой бледнолицый друг, — проговорил Ворон тихим хрипловатым голосом и отстранил Марселя. Его взгляд остановился на Дике, и тот сцепил зубы, чтобы держать себя в руках.  
Одинокий Ворон. Вождь племени кэнналийцев.  
Человек, убивший его отца — как говорили, всего одним точным ударом томагавка.  
Дик медленно поднялся и на негнущихся ногах пошел к барной стойке, за которой наливала выпивку гостям красотка Марианна.  
— Ну, что-то вы совсем грустный, юный помощник шерифа Окделл, — золотисто рассмеялась она. — Начальник совсем вас загонял?  
Дик в который раз поразился тому, как быстро разлетаются в городке все слухи.  
— Я прибыл только в обед и еще не успел как следует освоиться, — глухо проговорил он, пытаясь выдавить из себя ответную улыбку. — Зовите меня Дик, пожалуйста. Можно мне выпить?  
— Как вашему другу? — Марианна кивнула в сторону трещавшего без умолку Марселя и подмигнула. — Стражи закона, как и репортеры, не должны напиваться, но всегда могут сделать вид, что пьют наравне со всеми.  
Дик уныло подумал, что, пожалуй, количество людей в Раканзасе, которые были умнее, чем казались — и явно умнее его самого, — росло просто с пугающей скоростью.   
— Нет, — ответил он. — Официально я вступаю в должность только завтра. Поэтому еще, — он достал из кармана часы, единственное, что осталось в память об отце, и щелкнул крышкой, — полтора часа я могу быть обычным гостем города.  
— Нашим гостям — все самое лучшее, — Марианна снова подмигнула ему, и Дик против воли покраснел от смущения — слишком уж та была хороша. Или декольте у нее было слишком глубокое.  
Через полтора часа от его смущения не осталось и следа. От отцовских часов и собственного самообладания — тоже.  
— Да он мухлюет! — заорал Дик, и сидевшая у него на коленях Марианна ласково погладила его по щеке, пытаясь успокоить, но он только отмахнулся. — Эта наглая индейская морда жульничает!  
«Наглая морда» медленно поднялась из-за стола и положила широкую смуглую ладонь на рукоять торчащего из кобуры пистолета. Определенно, индейцы здесь не имели совершенно никакого представления о традициях. И о чести.  
Марсель всплеснул руками и зачастил:  
— Ну что вы, друг мой! Молчаливый Буйвол еще никогда никого не обманывал, клянусь вам!  
— Ты только что обвинил человека из моего племени в обмане, — наконец открыл рот до сих пор молчавший Ворон, на которого Дик упорно пытался не смотреть всю игру в карты. Тот пил стакан за стаканом и на вид совершенно не пьянел. Видимо, Марианна подливала ему выпивку с каким-то секретом. Или это была индейская магия, черт его знает.  
— Да, — Дик, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и скрестил руки на груди. — Чего еще можно ожидать от человека из племени вождя, который сам ничего не знает о чести?  
В салуне стало очень тихо. Марианна охнула и быстро скользнула за стойку с жалобным «Только не здесь, мальчики!»  
— Мы выйдем на улицу, — сказал один из близнецов Савиньяков — в начале вечера Дик выяснил, что улыбчивого звали Эмиль, а мрачного — Лионель, но сейчас выражение лица у обоих было таким одинаково пугающим, что он не смог бы их отличить и трезвым.  
Второй схватил Дика за плечо и поволок за собой к дверям под одобрительные выкрики.  
Посреди широкой улицы они остановились, и Дик замотал головой по сторонам.  
Из салуна высыпали зеваки. Марсель что-то яростно втолковывал Молчаливому Буйволу, близнецы негромко переговаривались между собой.  
Ворон стоял в нескольких шагах от него. Когда Дик увидел, как тот медленно достает из-за пояса томагавк, холодно блеснувший острым лезвием, то не выдержал и сжал кулаки до хруста.  
— Что, убьешь меня, как моего отца?  
Ворон неспешно подошел к нему, цепко обхватил жесткими пальцами подбородок, заставив задрать голову, повертел из стороны в сторону.  
— Окделл, — выплюнул Дик ему в лицо.  
Ворон кивнул, разжал пальцы и так же неторопливо отошел.  
Дик растерянно захлопал глазами.  
— Ты прав, — проговорил Ворон, убирая томагавк. — В убийстве человека нет чести. Но в убийстве врага всегда есть смысл.  
— Если перед тобой настоящий враг! — прокричал Дик.  
— Ты мне не враг, — сказал Ворон, отвернулся и пошел к привязанным у салуна лошадям. Молчаливый Буйвол присоединился к нему, и вскоре они оба скрылись в темноте.  
Эмиль — он все-таки улыбнулся — подошел к Дику и похлопал его по плечу.  
— Считай, что за тобой должок, Окделл. И не сомневайся, мы с Рокэ еще вернемся, чтобы стребовать его.  
— Кто такой Рокэ? — пробормотал Дик. Эмиль засмеялся и ушел к брату.  
— Я думаю, самое время пожелать вам спокойной ночи, мой юный друг, — вздохнул над ухом Марсель и мягко, но уверенно повел его в сторону дома шерифа. — Покой — это явно то, чего в ближайшие дни вам будет не хватать.  
Если бы кто-то попросил Дика кратко описать его первый день в Раканзасе, то он сказал бы только одно. Еще никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким идиотом. 

***  
Утро началось предсказуемо — с дикой головной боли и дикого разноса от шерифа Штанцлера.  
Добро пожаловать на Дикий Запад, ничего не скажешь.  
— В первый же вечер нарваться на неприятности! Да ты понимаешь, что творишь, Ричард? — Шериф покачал головой и в сердцах швырнул звезду помощника на стол. Она подскочила и жалобно зазвенела. Дик едва удержался, чтобы не закрыть лицо руками, и поднял горящее от стыда лицо.  
— Я приношу свои извинения. Это больше никогда не повторится, шериф.  
— Я стар, — произнес тот с тоской в голосе. — Я стар, Ричард, а ты сокращаешь мои и без того короткие дни! Как мне прикажешь уходить в отставку, когда не на кого сдать дела? Я был уверен, что ты хороший юноша, храбрый, смелый, справедливый, что из тебя выйдет со временем отличная замена. И порядочный человек, каким был твой отец. Неподкупный федеральный маршал, пресекавший беззаконие в каждом штате, куда отправлялся с проверкой!  
Дик заскрипел зубами и опустил голову.  
Отцовские часы все еще были у Молчаливого Буйвола, и вернуть их не представлялось возможным. Надо обязательно поговорить с Марселем, он должен ему как-то помочь...  
Дик одернул себя. Он здесь чужой человек, да еще и наворотивший дел в первый же вечер. Никто не побежит помогать ему. Надо учиться держать себя в руках.  
— Извините, — проговорил он глухо.  
Шериф помолчал.  
— Хорошо, — ответил он со вздохом. — Молодая горячая кровь, я все понимаю. А этот негодяй и в самом деле любого может довести.  
— Я обещаю, что не буду пытаться мстить ему. В конце концов, вина не была доказана.  
— О нет, Ричард! — Шериф сжал его ладонь, и Дик удивленно вскинулся. — Вовсе нет! Я взял тебя в помощники именно для этого. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне уничтожить Ворона и его банду. Завершить дело, которое начал твой отец.  
— И что мне нужно делать? — недоуменно спросил он.  
— Всему свое время, мой мальчик. — Шериф покачал головой, вздохнул, сгреб со стола звезду и, словно нехотя, протянул ее Дику. — Пока что постарайся просто предотвращать беспорядки в городе. И не участвовать в них самому.  
Дик понимал, что это сущее ребячество, но все же не удержался и взбежал на второй этаж, где располагались жилые комнаты. Заскочил в свою, прикрыв дверь, подышал на тусклый металл, протер его рукавом, быстро прицепил звезду на отворот крутки и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.   
Отражение радостно улыбнулось ему. Дик подмигнул веселому парню в зеркале, одернул куртку и неспешно, как полагалось теперь по важной должности, спустился вниз.  
Эффектный выход не удался — на пороге Дик нос к носу столкнулся с Марселем, который ойкнул, потер ушибленный лоб и тут же расхохотался.  
— Да тебе, я смотрю, просто не дают прохода! Идем скорей, нужна твоя помощь. Тут недалеко!  
Дик решил, что тратить время на расспросы будет еще одной глупостью с его стороны, поэтому поспешил за Марселем.  
У аптеки уже начал скапливаться народ.  
— Еще раз скажешь хоть слово о моих братьях, и я с тебя скальп сниму! — орал белобрысый парень, размахивая руками у самого лица другого, темноволосого, который стоял, скрестив руки поверх белого халата, и глядел на него с равнодушным недоумением. С таким же обычно глядела мать Дика на его очередную проказу, поэтому он сразу же решил встать на сторону светловолосого.  
— Могу посоветовать медицинский справочник. Боюсь, что без него вы попросту не сообразите, где у человека голова. Вы же наверняка привыкли думать чем-то другим, — пробубнил себе под нос, словно ни к кому не обращаясь, темноволосый.  
— Помощник шерифа Окделл. Что здесь происходит?  
Зеваки расступились перед Диком, кто-то коротко хохотнул, но он только поморщился. Надо зарабатывать себе репутацию, которая заставит всех забыть о вчерашнем вечере.  
— Закон, как всегда, не торопится, — процедил аптекарь и вяло протянул руку. Дик машинально пожал ее. — Валентин Придд. Помощник шерифа, будьте так добры, выпишите этому юноше штраф за порчу имущества. Или лучше сразу его братьям. Все прекрасно знают, что проблемы Арно Савиньяка он сам решить не может.  
Дик вздрогнул и повернулся к младшему брату своих вчерашних знакомцев.  
— Конокрады? — пробормотал он растерянно и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Арно стал багровым от гнева.  
— Это грязные сплетни! — заорал он. — Наша семья ведет серьезный бизнес! Мы торгуем лошадьми, а не воруем их!  
— Но как же... — Дик повернулся к Марселю. Тот насвистывал что-то себе под нос, увлеченно разглядывая ногти на правой руке. Холеные, к слову.  
— Приношу вам свои извинения, — отчеканил Дик, содрогнувшись при мысли о том, что эти слова, похоже, ему придется в Раканзасе произносить регулярно. — Пойдемте в аптеку для составления официальной жалобы. Все посторонние могут расходиться! — рявкнул он через плечо.  
— Прошу меня простить, но я не хотел бы пускать в помещение вандалов, — влез Придд.   
— Да я сам туда не пойду! — не остался в долгу Арно.  
— Тогда ждите здесь, Савиньяк! — отрезал Дик и пошел в аптеку, про себя кляня обоих на все лады.  
Пока Дик, сцепив зубы, записывал текст претензии об испорченном имуществе под мерный бубнеж Придда, он то и дело поглядывал сквозь окно на улицу, которую мерил шагами до сих пор взбешенный Арно. Несмотря на родство с сомнительными личностями, младший Савиньяк ему все же беспричинно нравился.  
Скотина Марсель предусмотрительно предпочел смыться. Ничего, с ним Дик еще поговорит.  
Управившись с писаниной и пообещав Придду возмещение ущерба, Дик поспешил ретироваться.  
— Он первый начал! — завопил Арно, едва завидев его выходящим из аптеки. — Я всего-то зашел за порошком! А я говорил Милю, ему нужно — сам пусть и идет, нет, надо было меня послать, знают же, сволочи, как я эту гадину ненавижу!  
Он погрозил кулаком равнодушно разглядывающему их из окна Придду. Тот, не меняя выражения лица, поднес пальцы к голове и на удивление живо изобразил, как снимает с нее воображаемую шляпу.  
Арно зашипел что-то, развернулся и пошел к своей лошади.  
— Почему вы с ним так не ладите? — спросил заинтересованный Дик, не особо, впрочем, рассчитывая на ответ.  
— Два года назад он выиграл у меня в соревновании стрелков, — неожиданно ответил Арно и скривился. — А я, как дурак, поспорил с ним перед этим, что сожру свою шляпу, если он победит. Вот он меня два года этой шляпой и донимает, сволочь. Обидно до жути. Еще и эти две скотины все время ржут надо мной...  
— Спорим, стреляешь ты все равно лучше меня, — Дик со смешком похлопал его по плечу. Арно улыбнулся, перестал возиться с привязью и тоже рассмеялся.  
— Не уверен, Окделл. Судя по тому, что мне рассказали братцы, ты тот еще рисковый парень. Потому что надо быть либо очень рисковым, либо полным идиотом, чтобы спорить с Рокэ.  
— Да кто этот Рокэ, объяснит мне кто?  
Арно уставился на него во все глаза, хмыкнул и схватил за локоть.  
— Ты уже обедал? Или до сих пор мутит со вчерашнего? Пойдем, самое время перекусить, там и поговорим, — сказал он, не дожидаясь ответа Дика, и потащил его в салун.  
В обед там было спокойнее и тише. Вместо Марианны за стойкой хозяйничала худая девица с цепкими глазами. Посетителей почти не было, поэтому Дик быстро пробрался к столу у дальней стенки и уселся спиной ко входу. Арно поглядел на него, покачал головой и заказал еды у подскочившей девицы.  
— Рокэ — это Ворон, — сказал он, усевшись напротив Дика и откинувшись на спинку стула. — А Ворон — это Рокэ. Я думал, ты о нем все знаешь.  
— Не все. Только... — Дик осекся и замолчал. Если братья Арно водят дружбу с Вороном, доверять ему не стоит, как бы ни хотелось.  
— Только то, что он убил твоего отца, — закончил Арно за него и, как ни в чем не бывало, принялся за подоспевший обед. — Не волнуйся, Окделл. Ты мне нравишься, но я не дурак — понимаю, что откровенничать с первым встречным ты не будешь.  
Дик скривился, вспомнив вчерашний день и Марселя, радостно вцепившегося в него уже буквально через час после приезда.  
— Зови меня Дик, — сказал он, отламывая кусок хлеба и обмакивая его в подливку к мясу.  
— Договорились. Так вот, Дик. Я не буду ни в чем тебя убеждать, но поверь мне на слово — Ворон ни за что бы не убил невиновного. Я не говорю, что твой отец в чем-то виноват, нет! — замахал он руками. — Но, может быть, они просто в чем-то друг друга не поняли. Послушай моего совета — не делай поспешных выводов. Рокэ... хороший, вот увидишь. Тебе просто надо узнать его получше.  
— Я думал, у индейцев принято брать наши имена, только если они принимают другую веру и уходят из племени к нам, насовсем.  
— Ворон — не чистокровный индеец, — объяснил Арно, вытирая рот изрядно помятым платком.  
— Полукровка, — кивнул Дик, но Арно замотал головой, отодвинув от себя опустевшую тарелку. Дик понял, что еще толком и не принялся за собственный обед.  
— Нет. Его бабка сбежала из дома, когда была совсем девчонкой. Влюбилась в индейца без памяти и поминай, как звали. А через пару лет вернулась с ребенком — индейца ее убили, а жить без него в племени не смогла. Помаялась, а потом вышла замуж — говорят, очень красивая была, муж на все глаза закрыл, и на прошлое ее, и на сына. Через год родила еще одного, но умерла очень скоро. Не сказать, чтоб ее первенца сильно не любили в городе — полукровок всегда хватает, да и отчим его был человек богатый. Но ему не сиделось на месте, и в конце концов он сбежал, как и его мать. К индейцам. Но своему сыну дал два имени. В память о ней, может быть. Кто его знает.  
— То есть Ворон в родстве с какими-то городскими богачами?  
— Ну да. Они с нашим мэром двоюродные. А ты не знал?  
Дик присвистнул. Затея шерифа упечь Ворона за решетку становилась все нереальнее с каждой минутой.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Да уж, Раканзас полон сюрпризов, — усмехнулся Арно и посмотрел куда-то за спину Дика. Тот повернулся и окаменел — над его плечом возвышался индеец вдвое мощнее Молчаливого Буйвола.  
— Передает, — сказал он, сунул Дику в руки сверток, развернулся и ушел.  
Арно озадаченно почесал в затылке.  
— Странно. Когда они... словом, когда вызывают на бой, присылают другое.  
Дик решительно разорвал бумагу и изумленно уставился на содержимое свертка.  
Это были отцовские часы.   
«Мы с Рокэ еще вернемся, чтобы стребовать должок», — некстати всплыло в голове. Дик закусил губу и сунул часы в карман. Неприятности только начинались.

***  
Следующие полторы недели были такими до зевоты нудными, что Дик вконец извелся.  
Он блестяще раскрыл дела о пропавшей кошке, потерянной броши и украденной свинье, с каждой новой «победой» чувствуя себя все большим идиотом.  
Робкие перепалки Арно с аптекарем не скрашивали скуку. Арно и сам маялся — братья ускакали куда-то на восток за новой партией лошадей. Как выяснил Дик, племя Ворона вело с ними торговлю, не отличавшуюся особыми принципами — впрочем, как и дела самих Савиньяков, сдиравших за лошадей, по утверждению шерифа, втридорога.   
Тот жаловался на плохое самочувствие и жару, на наглость воришек и Марселя, дурно сваренный кофе и вообще на все на свете.  
Поэтому когда в конце месяца он неожиданно появился на пороге комнаты Дика, сияя улыбкой, и велел надеть лучший костюм, тот на радостях едва не обнял его.  
— Мэр с женой наконец вернулись из поездки! — радостно сообщил он и поспешил к себе с такой резвостью, словно сам был мальчишкой.  
Дик принялся начищать ботинки, с любопытством размышляя о том, как же должен выглядеть кузен Ворона. С заместителем мэра, сухопарым чопорным человеком, который смотрел что на него, что на шерифа, с одинаковым презрением и больше походил на сурового пастора, Дик уже успел познакомиться. Он сразу же понял, что именно тот безраздельно заправляет всем в Раканзасе в отсутствие мэра.  
Как выяснилось, не только в отсутствие.  
Мэр оказался добродушным увальнем, который долго тряс руку Дика и сокрушался о его отце. «Но ведь это его нашли с томагавком вашего брата в груди», — хотелось сказать Дику, но он натянуто улыбался и благодарил мэра за гостеприимство, молясь о том, чтобы кто-нибудь поскорее помог ему отсюда сбежать.  
Когда на горизонте показался Придд со своим отцом, главным городским врачом, Дик готов был уже взвыть.  
Выскочившему из ниоткуда Марселю он был рад до ужаса.  
Тот мгновенно оценил обстановку и вытаращенные глаза Дика, подхватил его под руку и уволок из холла, сославшись на срочные вопросы безопасности, которые непременно нужно обсудить именно сейчас.  
— Вы меня спасли. — Дик перевел дух и прислонился к стенке комнаты, отделанной темными панелями.  
— Значит, я вернул свой долг и прощен?  
Дик поморщился, услышав это слово, но все-таки кивнул. Марсель был слишком полезным и умным человеком, чтобы с ним ссориться. Тот просиял.  
— Вот и славно! Мне так не хватало наших дружеских бесед!  
— Дружеских попоек, хотели вы сказать, — буркнул Дик, и Марсель виновато рассмеялся.  
— Ворон в городе, — сообщил он, наклонившись к уху Дика. — И Савиньяки тоже.  
— И что с того? — Дик мгновенно напрягся, но Марсель только пожал плечами.  
— Мое дело — просто сообщать людям информацию, только и всего. Разве не это должна делать честная пресса?  
— Понятия не имею. Полагаю, и вы тоже.  
Марсель фыркнул и, быстро извинившись, поспешил за какой-то важной дамой.   
Дик перевел дух и прикрыл глаза. Голоса гостей до него едва доносились, и раздражение потихоньку стало отступать.  
В голову неожиданно пришла совершенно дурацкая мысль — интересно, а Ворон тоже явился к кузену на прием? Вряд ли, Марсель сказал, что тот в городе, а не в доме, хотя с него сталось бы и обмануть.  
Дик хмыкнул, представив Ворона в головном уборе из перьев и штанах с бахромой, сидящего посреди банкетного зала и неспешно раскуривающего трубку к неудовольствию всех дам. Что-что, а раздражать одним своим присутствием тот умел отменно.  
Странный человек. Почему отец Ворона не ужился с семьей и сбежал к людям, которые, по сути, были ему родными только по крови, но никак не по образу жизни? Почему сам Ворон проводит столько времени не с племенем, а здесь?  
Что движет такими людьми? Почему отец Дика предпочитал ездить из штата в штат, месяцами не заглядывая домой?   
При мысли о том, что у отца с Вороном могло быть хоть что-то общее, Дику стало противно.  
Надо непременно допросить его, представитель закона Дик, в конце концов, или нет? У любых слухов должны быть основания, и сейчас он как никогда ясно понимал, что дело многолетней давности могли попросту замять из-за вмешательства мэра.  
Дик вздохнул и отправился на поиски шерифа.  
Спустя десять минут плутания по дому он наконец заслышал знакомый голос.  
— … мы во всем можем положиться на Ричарда, — уверял кого-то шериф.  
— Но ведь он совсем мальчишка! А что же поезд? — воскликнул незнакомый женский голос с такой тоской, что Дику стало чудовищно стыдно за свой юный возраст, глупость и отсутствие опыта.  
Он не успел сделать и шага, как чья-то рука схватила его за ворот и вздернула в воздух. Дик попытался вывернуться, разглядев позади себя здорового детину с перекошенным красным лицом.  
— Подслушиваешь, сучонок, — прохрипел тот и встряхнул Дика так, что он едва не прикусил язык.  
— Я помощник шерифа! — задыхаясь, проговорил он, безуспешно пытаясь двинуть громиле в бок.  
— Что там происходит?  
Из соседней комнаты вышла хрупкая блондинка и испуганно уставилась на них. Из-за ее спины выглянул шериф и побледнел.  
— Ричард, ты что здесь забыл? Да еще в таком виде!  
— Я искал вас. — Дик покраснел от натуги, но вырваться, к своему стыду, до сих пор не смог.  
Женщина всплеснула руками и нахмурилась.  
— Ларри, немедленно отпусти нашего гостя!  
— Извиняйте, хозяйка, — пробубнил тот, разжал руку и ушел, не обращая внимания на разгневанный взгляд Дика, который должен был непременно прожечь его широкую спину.  
— Ради бога, простите меня!  
— Катари, успокойся, — шериф положил ладонь ей на плечо и выразительно посмотрел на Дика.  
— Я в полном порядке, мадам! — заверил тот. — Это просто смешное недоразумение.  
Катари робко улыбнулась дрожащими губами.  
— Это такой кошмар. Вы важный гость в моем доме, а я позволила себе проявить ужасную неучтивость!  
— Все в порядке. — Дик улыбнулся и подошел к ней, согнулся в коротком поклоне. — Ричард Окделл к вашим услугам, мадам. Всегда на страже городского — и вашего спокойствия.  
Шериф одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Ну, что же, Ричард, поручаю хозяйку дома твоим заботам. Я старый человек, мне уже пора отдыхать, а ты проведи время весело и пообещай, что не дашь заскучать Катари. Так и быть, дам тебе на завтра выходной ради особенного случая.  
— Обещаю, — кивнул Дик, с удовольствием глядя на легкий румянец на бледных щеках.  
Весь вечер хозяйка дома не отпускала его ни на шаг, выспрашивая все подробности о жизни Дика в родном крохотном городке в горах. Он отвечал уклончиво — вспоминать о голодной юности без отца было слишком болезненно, — вместо этого стараясь расписать во всех красках свои злоключения в Раканзасе. Катари смеялась звонким переливчатым смехом, похожим на серебряный колокольчик, который любила в детстве сестренка Дика.  
Покидал дом мэра он уже за полночь, клятвенно пообещав заглянуть на чашку чая в самое ближайшее время.  
Дик уснул с улыбкой на лице. Снилось ему что-то ужасно приятное и ужасно неприличное, и когда сквозь сон он почувствовал прикосновение руки к щеке, то снова улыбнулся.  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты будешь мне настолько рад, — проговорил над ухом насмешливый голос, и Дик мгновенно вскочил на кровати. Рот зажала ладонь в перчатке. Эмиль усмехнулся. — Только без воплей. Давай, поднимайся и собирайся, у тебя пять минут. Выходи тихо — если разбудишь шерифа, все провалишь. Тебя никто не должен видеть. Долг, Дик, долг чести. Пришло время его отдать.  
— Вы что, хотите заставить меня помочь вам в каких-то грязных делишках? — прошипел Дик, когда наконец смог говорить.  
— Мы хотим заставить тебя заняться своими прямыми обязанностями. Могу поклясться, что мы не будем делать ничего противозаконного. Ну, если ты сам не захочешь, — подмигнул Эмиль и скрылся в окне.  
Внизу раздалось тихое ржание лошади.  
Дик поспешно оделся, умылся и уже на пороге замер. «Уехал с Эмилем Савиньяком» быстро написал он на листке бумаги, поставил подпись, засунул его под тощий матрас и как можно тише вышел из дома. В сероватой утренней мгле Эмиль, держащий под уздцы свою и его лошадей, казался ужасно похожим на своего младшего брата с его вечной проказливой улыбкой. Может быть, поэтому Дик решил, что ему можно доверять. Дик зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой, укоризненно поглядел на предательницу, которая так легко пошла с чужаком, сел верхом и последовал за Эмилем.   
Когда они выехали за город, солнце только начало вставать.  
— Арно убьет нас за то, что мы не захватили его с собой, — улыбнулся Эмиль, повернувшись к Дику. — Эй, ну что за лицо! Я же тебя не на казнь везу, между прочим.  
— А куда?  
— Провести расследование.  
Пока Дик молча таращился на его спину, Эмиль дал лошади шпоры, и она перешла на галоп. Дику ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним, стараясь держаться чуть в стороне, чтобы не наглотаться пыли из-под копыт. Через час солнце уже слепило вовсю, день обещал быть жарким.  
Когда на горизонте показались горные гряды, Эмиль пустил лошадь рысцой и забрал влево.  
— Куда мы так скачем? — спросил Дик, недовольно утирая пот со лба. — Имей в виду, если со мной что-нибудь случится, об этом все узнают. Я оставил записку.  
— Кому ты ее оставил? — Эмиль развернул лошадь так резко, что Дик едва не отшатнулся.  
— Никому, — огрызнулся он. — Спрятал не на видном месте. Если я не вернусь, и меня начнут искать, то перероют всю комнату и непременно отыщут листок.  
— Надейся, что этим не начали заниматься уже сейчас, — недовольно бросил Эмиль и повернулся в сторону уже виднеющегося небольшого поселения.  
— Если ты подозреваешь шерифа в каких-то нелепицах, то это не мои проблемы.  
— Как раз твои, — негромко проговорил Эмиль.  
Еще через час они были на месте.  
Поселение располагалось недалеко от подножия лесистой горы. Тут было прохладней; спешившемуся Дику сразу же дали напиться холодной воды и напоили лошадь. Оставив ее заботам улыбчивого долговязого мальчишки, Дик пошел за Эмилем. Вспомнил, что звезда осталась в кармане, вытащил ее и прицепил на куртку к восторгу ребятишек, которые глядели на него во все глаза и показывали на сверкающий значок пальцами. Они были в безрукавках или вовсе в одних штанах, и Дику снова стало жарко.  
Эмиль с радостным возгласом обнял какого-то индейца. Дик остановился рядом с ним, стараясь не глазеть, как делали местные мальчишки.  
— Идем. Если бы тебя хотели убить, то давно бы уже это сделали. Давай быстрее, я чертовски проголодался, а лепешки стынут. — Эмиль подтолкнул его к высокому вигваму, поднял полог и зашел внутрь.  
Дик решил, что револьвер у него не отобрали, а значит, каким бы посредственным стрелком он ни был, все же сможет хотя бы недолго за себя постоять. Он сделал вдох и вошел в вигвам.  
Внутри было на удивление прохладно, сверху падал неяркий свет. Дик задрал голову, рассматривая виднеющийся кусок светлого полуденного неба.  
— Я приветствую гостя в моем доме.  
Дик закусил губу.  
— Садись, — Эмиль потянул его за рукав, и Дик опустился рядом с ним. Земля была укрыта гладкими шкурами и чем-то вроде пестрых плетеных подстилок.   
— Так и знал, — пробормотал Дик, глядя на то, как из узких губ Ворона вылетают и поднимаются вверх сизые кольца дыма.  
Тот выбил трубку в погасший очаг перед собой и сделал то, чего Дик меньше всего ждал.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Я так похож на человека, жизнь которого состоит сплошь из вредных привычек? — спросил он, разглядывая Дика.  
Тот совершенно перестал понимать смысл происходящего, поэтому ответил, что думал:  
— Вы похожи на человека, который вызывает желание прострелить ему голову.  
— Это правда, — кивнул Ворон с прежней мягкой улыбкой на лице и склонил голову набок, как птица. — Я рад, что мы с самого начала начали говорить друг другу правду. И в обмен на твою, я скажу тебе свою, Ричард Окделл. Я не убивал твоего отца. Хоть при нашей первой встрече он и был похож на человека, которого очень хотелось убить.  
Дик не мог стерпеть такой наглой лжи и попытался вскочить на ноги, но рука Эмиля вцепилась ему в плечо мертвой хваткой.  
— Дик, не заставляй нас в тебе разочаровываться. Рокэ не верил, что ты способен выслушать и обдумать то, о чем тебе говорят, но мы с Нелем и Валме постарались его убедить.  
— Зачем? — прохрипел Дик, стискивая ладони на коленях.  
— Потому что ложь разрушает человека, как болезнь — дерево. Ты живешь в умирающем лесу, Ричард Окделл, и не замечаешь, как хворь медленно подбирается к тебе. А ты радостно открываешь ей объятия.  
— И что это значит?  
Эмиль посмотрел на Ворона, но тот покачал головой.  
— Ты должен научиться думать, — сказал Эмиль.  
— Мне сказали, что я должен приехать сюда, чтобы провести расследование, — процедил Дик сквозь зубы.  
— Именно так. Но сначала гостя надо накормить.  
Словно дожидаясь этого момента, в вигвам зашли две девушки с большими деревянными блюдами с мясом и мисками с дымящимся картофелем.  
Дик мрачно кивнул в ответ на их улыбки и молча уставился на еду.  
Ворон вскинул бровь, протянул руку и взял со стоящего перед Диком блюда кусок мяса.  
— Я и не думал, что вы хотите меня отравить, — огрызнулся Дик. — Мало ли, что еще вы можете подсыпать в еду. Все знают, что у индейцев есть куча всяких травок, которые действуют на человека по-разному.  
— Я расскажу тебе о них позже, если захочешь. А пока ешь. Ты голоден. Потому, видимо, и так зол. Дети, к примеру, всегда сердятся, если их вовремя не накормить.  
Дик стойко проглотил оскорбление и принялся за еду, не сводя глаз с Ворона. Тот ел мало и вскоре отодвинул миску. Набил трубку и снова начал пускать вверх кольца.  
Сочетание смуглой кожи, резких черт лица и ярко-синих глаз было странным. По-своему, наверное, красивым.  
Дик вытер рот и руки платком и поднялся на ноги.  
— Расследование. Рассказывайте, в чем дело.  
Ворон встал следом за ним и подошел вплотную. От него пахло табаком и какими-то горьковатыми травами.  
— У моих людей воруют, Ричард Окделл. У них — и у меня. Когда чего-то лишается человек из моего племени, этого лишаюсь и я. Когда кто-то умирает — умираю и я. Я пережил слишком много потерь и смертей, чтобы хотеть еще. Ты понимаешь меня?  
— О моем отце мы поговорим позже. — Ричард сглотнул вязкую слюну. Странные глаза смотрели на него в упор, и от них невозможно было оторваться. — Сейчас я хочу поговорить с теми, у кого что-то украли.  
— Как скажешь, Ричард Окделл.  
От того, что этот непонятный, опасный человек так легко слушался его указаний, становилось по-настоящему страшно.  
И интересно.

***  
Собственная постель казалась непривычно мягкой и не пахла ничем.  
После дня и ночи, полных запахами трав и костров, возникало противное ощущение, что жизнь чего-то лишилась, стала тусклой, пресной.  
Дик отогнал от себя глупую мысль, сунул руку под матрас, достал листок, повертел в пальцах — и порвал на клочки, кинув их в ведро с грязной водой, оставшейся после умывания.  
Едва голова коснулась подушки, всю усталость, как нарочно, будто рукой сняло.  
Дик ворочался на кровати, не в силах уснуть, и в который раз вспоминал вчерашний день.  
Расспросы индейцев многого не дали — вполне можно было обойтись пересказом Ворона, но тот, видимо, хотел, чтобы Дик все услышал сам.  
Люди не врали. Не сказать, чтобы их сильно расстраивала пропажа одежды или украшений — хотя, насколько успел узнать Дик, они у каждого племени были особенные, — а вот с кражей оружия дела обстояли серьезней. Мужчины говорили о пропавших охотничьих ножах с плохо скрываемой злостью.  
Ворон, присутствовавший при всех разговорах, молча смотрел на Дика.  
— Дайте угадаю. — Дик потер переносицу и размял плечи. Прошло уже добрых два часа, и он ощутимо устал. — Сейчас вы скажете, что и ваш томагавк украли какие-то воры, а потом его нашли в теле моего отца.  
— Нет. — Ворон подошел ближе и вдруг с неожиданной силой надавил пальцами на его лоб. Дик вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Голова на удивление перестала ныть. — Мое оружие у меня не крали. На нас напали ночью. Я защищал своих людей. И убивал врагов. Твой отец не был моим врагом, Ричард Окделл. А человек, напавший на мое племя в темноте — был. Я не видел его лица, когда бросал в него свое оружие.  
— Я вам не верю, — устало сказал Дик. — Мой отец не мог так поступить.  
— Твой отец ночевал в том же лесу, что и ты. Ложь разрушает людей. Чужая ложь — еще быстрее, чем собственная. Болезнь деревьев сделала твоего отца слепым и глухим. Он слишком верил лжецам. Не допускай его ошибок. Ты уже наполовину слеп.  
Дик потер лицо ладонями. Солнце немилосердно резало глаза. Хотелось закрыть их и ничего не видеть.  
— Это не имеет к расследованию совершенно никакого отношения. И да, я хотел бы спросить, почему вы не обратились к шерифу? Кражи, да еще в таком количестве, дело серьезное.  
— Шериф охраняет свой город, я — свой.  
— Шериф из вас — так себе.  
— Поэтому я и позвал помощника. — Ворон улыбнулся, словно и не было этого разговора о смерти. — Твои соплеменники сказали, что ты все еще достаточно наивен, чтобы приходить на помощь, когда о ней просят. Недопустимый недостаток для твоего племени. Достоинство — для моего.  
— У меня сегодня выходной. — Это прозвучало слишком обиженно, и Дик с досадой прикусил губу. — А я потратил половину его на работу. Я узнал все, что необходимо. Теперь я еду домой.  
— Твой дом не там, — покачал головой Ворон. — Твой дом там, где быстрые реки и высокие горы.  
— Это Савиньяки вам сказали? Арно не умеет держать язык за зубами, так и знал.  
— Мне рассказал это дым, — совсем уж издевательски заявил Ворон с совершенно серьезным лицом. — Это место куда больше походит на твой дом, чем то, куда ты так торопишься вернуться. Раз сегодня ты должен быть свободен от работы, отдыхай. Здесь хватит места для всех. Вечером уедешь с Эмилем.  
— У меня нет никакого желания проводить этот день с вами.  
— Я тебе не враг. Я же уже говорил, — настойчиво, как ребенку, объяснил Ворон.  
— И не друг.  
— Стать другом сложнее, чем перестать быть врагом, — кивнул тот. — Но, говорят, у нас есть особая магия для того, чтобы преодолеть сложности. И особые травки, — он многозначительно приподнял брови, и Дику захотелось удавить его со злости. — Река там, — кивнул Ворон куда-то влево. — Я думаю, ты скучал по быстрой воде.  
Дик пробирался сквозь колючий кустарник недолго — всего через несколько минут он услышал шум воды, и вскоре перед ним показалась узкая лента реки. Ее исток был где-то вверху, в горах, а обрывалась она небольшим озером на другом конце поселения.  
Дик скинул куртку и, немного подумав, рубашку и с наслаждением запустил руки в студеную воду. Потом плюнул на все, быстро разделся и зашел — было неглубоко, примерно по пояс, — ежась от блаженного холода.   
В реке было по-настоящему хорошо, как уже давно не было.  
«Быстрая вода», — вспомнил Дик. Да, теперь он понял, о чем говорил Ворон.  
Мысли медленно покидали голову, оставив покой. В груди что-то глухо ныло, словно оттуда убрали занозу. Боль осталась, но не была больше такой нестерпимо острой.  
Дик не знал, верить Ворону или нет. Слишком странным тот был, слишком непонятным. Сначала нес какую-то чепуху про деревья, а потом вдруг одаривал колкостью, которая выглядела бы уместной в устах кого-то вроде Марселя. Или, наоборот, разговаривал как белый цивилизованный человек, а затем запутывал все одной фразой.  
Дик нехотя вылез из воды и натянул на себя одежду. Вдохнул свежий воздух, пахнущий хвоей. Уходить не хотелось. Но в пыльном городе ждали дела и служба, ждал шериф, Арно, Марсель, Катари, ждала, в конце концов, улыбчивая Марианна за стойкой салуна.  
Дик покраснел, почувствовав неуместное возбуждение. Арно давно уговаривал его наведаться туда — на верхнем этаже можно было найти себе девчонку по душе. Но Дику нравилась сама хозяйка — обманчиво ласковой улыбкой, которая могла мгновенно стать жесткой, насмешливым взглядом, копной темных волос, — и он робел.  
Солнце только начало клониться к горизонту, но Дик знал, что в горах темнеет быстро.  
Он поспешил разыскать Эмиля; тот нашелся у большого костра.   
— Мне надо уехать. — Дик во все глаза рассматривал индейцев в яркой одежде, украшенной бусинами и перьями. Откуда-то доносилась музыка, негромкий бой барабанов. В воздухе пахло горячими лепешками, сладостью спелых фруктов.  
— В самом деле? — Эмиль откинулся на спину, заложив руки за голову. — Еще рано. Ну, не смотри на меня так, словно ты девица, а я силой увез тебя в лес. Отдохни. Глядишь, и мозги на место станут. А к ночи поедем. Ты правда хочешь уехать сейчас, пропустив все веселье?  
Дик не хотел.  
Он жадно смотрел на смеющихся людей, двигающихся под мерный ритм музыки. Среди танцующей толпы стояли, сдерживая улыбки, две рослые девицы с грубыми чертами лица. Дик присмотрелся и потерял дар речи.  
— Это бердаши. — Дик обернулся — за спиной стоял Ворон с неизменной трубкой. Запах табака мешался с чем-то горьким. — У них сразу две души. Женская и мужская. Иногда верх берет не та, что привычна телу.  
— Эти люди... страдают? — осторожно спросил Дик. Ворон поглядел на него изумленно.  
— Эти люди — счастливцы. Они любят весь мир, а он — их. С ними говорят духи и души ушедших. Из женщин часто выходят великие воины. Из мужчин — мудрецы и шаманы.  
— Они все одеваются так? — выпалил Дик, смутившись своего любопытства.  
— Нет. Не все. Для кого-то важна одежда, для кого-то — нет. Каждый свободен выбирать сам.  
— А как же тогда понять, кто в племени кто... — начал Дик и почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Нашел тему, нечего сказать. Ворон смотрел на него с интересом.  
— Спросить. Чтобы узнать ответ, нужно задать вопрос, разве нет?  
— И что, индейцы никогда не врут? — нахмурился Дик.  
— Ну, почему же, — Ворон затянулся и выпустил струю ароматного дыма. — Врут. Своим бледнолицым братьям.  
— Потому что мы не заслуживаем правды? — разозлился Дик. — Вы же сами говорили мне днем, что ложь разрушает человека.  
— Потому что вы живете по законам лжи. Когда мы приходим к вам, мы живем по вашим законам, — жестко ответил Ворон. — Когда мы дома, среди своих — по нашим.  
— Я не свой, — угрюмо бросил Дик.  
— Не своим сюда хода нет.  
Дик удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Вы позвали сюда сына человека, который, по вашим словам, пришел перебить вас ночью. Вы в своем уме?  
Ворон улыбнулся.  
— Считай это уроком, юноша. Всегда составляй о человеке свое мнение. Не слушай других. Идем, — он безо всякого перехода вдруг взял Дика за руку и повел за собой к костру, вокруг которого уже собралась огромная толпа.  
Дика подхватило и понесло живым потоком. Эта вода тоже была быстрой и не оставляла в голове мыслей. Он повторял резкие движения, очень быстро сообразив, что своим нехитрым танцем индейцы копировали животных. Он смеялся, усаживаясь на толстые бревна вместе с молодыми, пил холодную воду, потом Эмиль протянул ему бурдюк, в котором оказалось вино.  
Было весело и хорошо, шумно, но вовсе не так, как на приеме в доме мэра, когда от гула голосов Дика едва не затошнило.  
Здесь смеялись, потому что было смешно, танцевали, потому что тело просило движения. Дик смущенно отворачивался, натыкаясь взглядом на обнимающуюся или целующуюся пару. Слава богу, слишком разгоряченные отходили в сторону леса или поселения, но воображение Дика дорисовывало картины дальнейшего слишком бурно и живо.  
Он замотал головой, отгоняя морок, и наткнулся взглядом на Ворона. Тот сидел у костра, улыбаясь, и смотрел на огонь.  
Дик глотнул вина для храбрости и упал рядом.  
— Вы сказали, что достаточно спросить, чтобы получить честный ответ, так?  
Ворон кивнул, мягко перехватил бурдюк и отнял у него, мазнув по ладони пальцами. Отпил и вернул. Дик моргнул, отводя взгляд от его губ, которые тот облизнул, сделав глоток.   
— Что тебе интересно? Все еще бердаши?  
— Много их здесь? Просто... я никогда не видел такого прежде. Мне правда интересно. Я не хочу никого обидеть.  
— Нет, не много. Кроме тех двух девушек, что ты видел, еще четверо.  
— А...  
Какой бы неприятной личностью ни был Ворон, все же спрашивать такие вещи у него Дик не решился даже подвыпившим.  
— Хочешь спросить про меня?  
— Нет!  
— Своим не лгут, — укоризненно ответил Ворон, и Дик вспыхнул. — Я — нет. Но я любил такого человека, и для меня не было разницы. Это не важно, когда любишь. Ничто не важно.  
Дик молчал, слишком шокированный тем, что услышал.  
— Но это же... Очень сложно!  
— Совсем нет. — Ворон качнулся к нему, и на мгновение Дик ощутил на своих губах горечь дыма и жар костра. — Совсем не сложно, — Ворон снова облизал губы, отстранившись. Глаза у него были темные и глубокие.  
Дик вскочил на ноги. На горы опустилась ночь. В голове шумело. Он беспомощно огляделся по сторонам, но на него совершенно никто не обращал внимания.  
Дик дернул себя за волосы, развернулся и побежал прочь от костра и толпы, в сторону склона, пытаясь различить шум воды.  
Он все-таки добрался до реки в темноте, спотыкаясь и запинаясь о растения и камни. Упал на колени и плеснул в лицо водой.  
Его трясло.  
— Извини меня.  
Он обернулся, дрожащими руками нащупывая оружие в кобуре.  
— Для тебя это непривычно. Я прошу не считать это оскорблением.  
— А чем же мне это считать? — прошипел Дик. Щеки полыхали, и он был счастлив, что сейчас этого не было видно.   
— Искренностью, — ответил Ворон и шагнул к нему. — Ты хотел, чтобы я был честен с тобой. Я был. Теперь будь и ты со мной честен — ты чувствуешь отвращение?  
— Нет, — хрипло пробормотал Дик.  
— Удивление? Страх?  
— Да.  
С каждым ответом Ворон подходил все ближе.  
— Любопытство?  
Дик с трудом сглотнул и поднял голову.  
— Да.  
Ворон целовал его долго и настойчиво, пока Дик не приоткрыл рот в тихом стоне. Так стало еще страшней — от горячего языка во рту по коже шел мороз, а ноги подгибались. Дик крепко вцепился в плечи Ворона и поцеловал в ответ, жестко, зло, прикусывая губы.  
Страх прошел, хотелось доказать, что он не боится. Ни Ворона. Ни себя.  
Когда тот стиснул пальцы на его члене сквозь ткань штанов, Дик застонал в голос и зажал рот рукой.  
Ворон перехватил его запястье и мягко отвел в сторону. А потом поднес к его губам свои пальцы и прижал, запуская вторую ладонь в штаны Дика.  
Когда он обвел влажную от выступившей смазки головку, Дик распахнул рот в беззвучном крике и прикусил пальцы Ворона. Тот вздрогнул, почувствовав на них язык, и жарко выдохнул Дику в шею.  
— Коснись меня, — прошептал он.  
Стыд и возбуждение мешались в крови, Дик трясся как в лихорадке. Он медленно опустил руку и прижал ее к чужому паху. Ворон хрипло застонал. От этого звука в голове стало гулко и пусто. Дика качнуло вперед, он вжался бедрами, почувствовав твердый член.  
Ворон прикусил кожу у него на шее, и Дик мстительно сжал пальцы, провел языком по кромке уха, вдыхая горьковатый запах пота, леса и костра, которым пропитались густые волосы. Он с наслаждением запустил в них руки — словно в реку, — пропустил тяжелые гладкие пряди сквозь пальцы. Ворон перед ним стоял, прикрыв глаза и тяжело дыша.  
От этой молчаливой вседозволенности Дик окончательно потерял голову.  
Он целовал высокие скулы и тонкие брови, касался губами ресниц, переносицы, гладил кончиками пальцев щеки и шею. Ворон запрокинул голову, и Дик повел ладонью вниз, прижал ее к животу. Потом коротко выдохнул и опустил на пах.  
Словно дожидаясь этого, Ворон распахнул глаза и обхватил ладонью член Дика.   
Издалека доносился бой барабанов, он ускорялся с каждой минутой, и Дик поймал себя на безотчетном желании уловить его, подстроиться, двигать рукой в такт с быстрыми ударами там-тамов и собственного сердца.  
Ворон дрочил ему быстро и жестко, не отрывая взгляда от лица, обхватив его затылок и гладя основание шеи.  
Холодный воздух обжигал разгоряченную кожу, лизал ее шершавым звериным языком. По спине и вискам стекали капли пота, Дик стонал безостановочно. Ворон притянул его к себе, прижался лбом ко лбу и зажмурился. Его лицо исказилось в мучительной гримасе, Дик почувствовал, как пульсирует его член в ладони, горячие капли на своих пальцах, и кончил, крича в рот Ворона, прижавшийся к его губам.  
Когда он смог дышать, то рухнул на землю. Ворон молча стянул с себя одежду и пошел к реке. Дик подумал, что сейчас быстрая вода смоет с того все воспоминания об этой странной, нелепой ночи, и ему вдруг стало горько.   
— Иди сюда, — позвал Ворон, и Дик пошел к нему на неслушающихся ногах, стягивая на ходу рубашку и штаны с ботинками, чтобы обнять, вздрагивая от холода воды и жара тесно прижавшегося тела, впитать его, запомнить, запомнить на всю жизнь. Он знал, что такие безумные вещи не повторяются. Сделать это означало бы окончательно сойти с ума, пойти против законов людей и бога, всего, к чему он привык.  
Но пока он был тут, действовали другие законы, здешние.  
И помнить ему никто не мог запретить.  
— Ну что, поедем? — лениво спросил сидящий у догорающего костра Эмиль, окидывая их взглядом. — Подрались и свалились в реку, я так понимаю? Рокэ, он пытался тебя утопить? Я начинаю подозревать, что ты Одинокая Рыба, а не Одинокий Ворон.   
— А почему одинокий? — спросил Дик, и Ворон посмотрел на Эмиля со снисходительной улыбкой.  
— Может быть, мой бледнолицый друг прав, и мне в самом деле стоит сменить имя. Поговорю об этом с шаманом.  
Эмиль удивленно поднял брови и хмыкнул.  
— Так мы едем? — повторил он нетерпеливо.  
Дик со злорадством пожал плечами.  
— Сначала — песни, — ответил Ворон.  
— Мы что, должны спеть на прощание? — Дик уселся рядом с Эмилем и ткнул его локтем в бок.  
— Нет. — Тот покачал головой. На его лице застыло изумление. — Рокэ будет петь.  
Дик не понимал слов, как бы ни вслушивался в них. Очень скоро он понял, что это бесполезно. Голос Ворона — Рокэ — плыл над ними, отражаясь от гор и неба, заполняя собою все.  
Он звучал в ушах всю дорогу, пока они ехали домой.  
Дик все еще слышал его, ворочаясь на смятой постели. Ему казалось, что жесткие губы задевают кромку его уха, произнося каждое слово.  
Он не выдержал и поднялся, смерил шагами комнату. Полез в сумку и с удивлением обнаружил там рубаху с яркой вышивкой. Вспомнил, как улыбался мальчишка, подводивший к нему лошадь.  
Дик натянул на себя подарок и посмотрел в зеркало. Усмехнулся, вдруг поняв, что за пару недель под палящим солнцем успел загореть почти до медного оттенка. Еще бы эту смешную штуку из перьев на голову, и точно никто бы не отличил от индейца.  
Эта мысль оказалась внезапно приятной.  
Дик снова улегся на кровать, не снимая рубахи, и крепко уснул.  
***  
— Зачем мой отец приехал сюда?  
Шериф недоуменно посмотрел на него поверх газеты. Аккуратно сложил ее и убрал на край стола.  
— Я думал, ты спросишь раньше, — недовольно покачал он головой. Вздохнул и налил себе и Дику еще кофе, пододвинул к нему чашку. — Это было очень неспокойное время. Индейцы постоянно совершали набеги, воровали наш скот, лошадей. Страдали безвинные.  
Дик отпил водянистую жижу и промолчал. Он не мог представить себе, как улыбчивые люди, с которыми он танцевал, ел и пил бок о бок, которые явно наслаждались жизнью и ни в чем не знали нужды, нападают на горожан.  
— Ты же сам видел Ворона и его людей, — вздохнул шериф. — Жестокие, бессердечные твари. Они считают нас захватчиками, врагами, думают, что они все еще на своей земле и вправе творить тут, что захочется.  
«Коснись меня».  
Дик поспешно допил кофе.  
— Мы находили улики, принадлежащие им вещицы на месте кражи, но Ворон заверял мэра, что те были проданы или подарены горожанам. Ложь была слишком явной, нам нужна была помощь властей, трезвый взгляд, поэтому я и позвал твоего отца, своего старого друга молодости. — Шериф помолчал, губы его дрожали. — Ты сам знаешь, чем все закончилось. Его нашли посреди улицы с томагавком груди. Все знали это оружие. Оно принадлежало Ворону.  
— Почему делу не дали ход?  
— Мэр смог все замять. В очередной раз заявить властям, что преступником мог быть кто угодно. Что оружие у Ворона могли просто украсть.  
Дик закусил губу.  
— Все закончилось тем, что им запретили покидать свою землю и вести торговлю в городе. Но некоторые наглецы, как ты знаешь, плевать хотели на закон. А подонки вроде Савиньяков им потворствуют.  
Шериф мог разглагольствовать так еще долго, но в этот момент в дверь заколотили.  
— Кто там еще? — недовольно проговорил он. — Ричард, посмотри, что там.  
Дик вскочил из-за стола.  
Вернулся он с телеграммой.  
Шериф нетерпеливо выхватил полоску бумаги у него из рук — Дик успел только увидеть слова «срочно» и «поезд». Вчитался и побледнел.  
— Ох, не нравится мне это все.  
— Что случилось?  
Шериф поджал губы.  
— Недалеко от нас завтра будет проходить состав с очень ценным грузом. Власти беспокоятся об обстановке в городе и велят срочно навести порядок, если это необходимо. А мерзавец Ворон как раз вернулся недавно... Ох, не к добру это.  
— Можно послать людей на его землю и проследить, чтобы никто не покидал ее, пока поезд будет в пути.   
— Мальчик мой, как же ты наивен, — покачал головой шериф. — Кого ты прикажешь туда послать, добровольцев? Если бы я узнал об этом раньше, то вытребовал бы подкрепление из ближайшего крупного города, но мне слишком поздно сообщили. Чертова почта, наверняка что-то напутали.  
Дик едва не завопил: «Но вы с Катари знали про поезд еще два дня назад!», — вовремя прикусив язык.  
Что бы ни должно было произойти, это точно было не к добру.  
— Я потребую у мэра поддержки! — Шериф расхаживал по кабинету, сцепив руки в замок. — А ты завтра будешь сидеть здесь и отвечать за весь город в мое отсутствие, ты понял? Ни шагу из города! Это приказ!  
— Понял, — угрюмо ответил Дик.  
— Ну, ну, что ты, в самом деле! Иди-ка пообедай, нечего тут сидеть с таким лицом. Заодно посмотришь, что где творится. И так вчера отдыхал весь день.  
Дик настолько погрузился в мысли, пытаясь вникнуть в суть происходящего, что на пороге салуна столкнулся с кем-то нос к носу.  
— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал он и вздрогнул, подняв голову. Молчаливый Буйвол смерил его взглядом с ног до головы и процедил:  
— Еще раз увижу — убью.  
Он толкнул Дика плечом и прошел мимо, вместе с ним — еще двое индейцев, один коренастый и невысокий, в другом Дик узнал бугая, который передавал ему часы. Лица у всех троих были полны злобы.  
Дик сел за столик и отмахнулся от подлетевшей девицы. А что, если...  
Рокэ мог просто не знать, что некоторые члены его племени так сильно ненавидят горожан. Может быть, у Молчаливого Буйвола убили кого-то в ту ночь, когда на поселение напали.  
Но как тело отца оказалось тут, на улице, если он был убит за многие мили отсюда?  
Рокэ сказал, что бросил томагавк в нападавшего, но не видел его лица. Если это был не отец, то кто же?  
— Судя по твоей мрачной физиономии, ты так и не внял до сих пор моему совету насчет верхнего этажа. — Арно со всей силы хлопнул его по плечу и уселся напротив. — Уже ел? Нет? Эй, нам бы горячего чего!  
— Мне нужно поговорить с твоими братьями, — медленно произнес Дик, и тут уже помрачнел Арно.  
— А я что, как всегда ни на что не гожусь?  
Дик внимательно посмотрел на него. Рокэ всецело доверял своим людям. Даже если попросить Эмиля или Лионеля поговорить с ним, он все равно не поверит. Да и не факт, что они поверят Дику. Значит, все надо решать самому и впутывать в это как можно меньше народа. Тащить на месте будущего преступления тех, кто и так под подозрением, явно глупая идея. Нет, он никому не скажет.  
— Годишься, — кивнул Дик. — Но это очень, очень опасно, а я не могу подвергать мирное население риску. Поэтому мы не будем ни во что влезать, а просто понаблюдаем.  
Арно снисходительно посмотрел на него.  
— Это я-то мирный? — Он прищурился. — Если меня обошел пиявка Придд, то это вовсе не значит, что я совсем ни на что не годен. Я отличный стрелок!  
— Я надеюсь, это твое умение нам завтра не пригодится.

***  
Назавтра поднялся ветер.  
Шериф уехал с самого утра, наотрез отказавшись объяснять Дику, куда именно — охранять участок путей или следить за дорогой к индейскому поселению. Дик не знал, смог ли мэр за сутки найти достаточное подкрепление, но что-то подсказывало ему, что тот узнал о телеграмме — если узнал вообще — последним.  
Дик закрыл участок и пустил лошадь неспешным шагом. Он никуда не торопится. Он просто поехал в салун, чтобы перекусить. Он даже оставил записку на двери на случай, если кому-то срочно понадобится.  
Первый поворот. Второй.  
На третьем так же неторопливо показался Арно.  
— Это хорошо, — пробормотал он, отплевываясь от пыли. — Сегодня найдется мало желающих прогуляться. Нам на руку.  
Солнце палило нещадно, когда они выехали за город. Только там Дик решился пришпорить лошадь, и они сорвались с места.  
Арно был на удивление молчалив и сосредоточен, а Дик — благодарен ему за это. Он то и дело оглядывался, но погони не было — на открытой местности все прекрасно просматривалось.  
Участок железной дороги, к которому они приехали, начинался у выезда из небольшого каньона — пускать ее в объезд было бы слишком дорого и хлопотно.  
Они привязали лошадей к скрюченному стволу деревца за большим валуном поодаль, от которого не было почти никакой тени. Дик дал себе слово, что когда они вернутся — скоро, совсем скоро, — он напоит их и лично вычистит с ног до головы.  
— Ну и откуда они появятся? — спросил Арно.  
— Тут удобней всего, — кивнул на край невысоких стен каньона Дик. Кое-где они шли ненамного выше крыш вагонов, как он предполагал. — Дальше открытое пространство, всадников заметят издалека, рядом с городом рисковать и вовсе глупо. Тем более, шериф сказал, что состав везет что-то важное, значит, там едет охрана. А тут можно прыгнуть на крышу.  
Они с Арно устроились у самого выезда, распластавшись между камней, надежно укрытые стеной с другой стороны, почти незаметные в тени.  
Ждать было жарко. Арно не жаловался, Дик молча отмечал про себя — засады нигде нет, как, впрочем, и бандитов. Может быть, это все излишняя тревога?  
Были и другие мысли, которые настойчиво лезли в его голову, но он отгонял их. Например, о том, что Рокэ был таким же горячим, как нагретая на солнце земля, что его губы были сухими и жесткими.  
Состав они услышали издалека.  
Когда тот медленно выехал из каньона, Дик отчаянно всматривался в мелькающие перед глазами грузовые вагоны. Один, другой, третий... Нигде не было и следа взлома, все чисто. Четвертый...  
Дик вскочил с места, доставая из кобуры оружие, и понесся следом за поездом.  
Человек был всего один, и даже на таком расстоянии Дик прекрасно видел — обе двери по бокам были открыты, и мужчина стоял в просвете между ними, — что тот не забирал ничего из вагона, а швырнул что-то на пол из заплечного мешка, а потом ловко выскочил на ходу.  
— Стоять! — заорал Дик и побежал к нему со всех ног. Где-то за спиной кричал Арно.  
Мужчина обернулся, вскинул руку — на солнце блеснуло дуло, — и Дик заморгал, ошарашенный. На него смотрел Ларри, который схватил его за шиворот в доме мэра.  
— Ты из подкрепления? — крикнул Дик, и в следующую минуту зажмурился от грохота и резкого удара в грудь.  
Арно все еще что-то кричал, но Дику было уже не важно. Земля и в самом деле была горячей, как Рокэ, и шептала ему на ухо, что все будет хорошо.

 

— ...все будет хорошо, как только вы прекратите орать на меня, Савиньяк, — прозвучало у самого лица, и Дик распахнул глаза, попытался сесть и скривился от резкой боли в груди. Опустил голову, с удивлением увидев на ней бинты.  
— Дик! — Арно кинулся к нему с перекошенным лицом. Дик вяло улыбнулся и поморщился.  
— Тебе и в самом деле не стоит так орать. У меня сейчас в голове что-то лопнет.  
— Боль давящая или режущая? — со столь очевидным удовольствием поинтересовался невесть откуда взявшийся Придд, что Дику стало не по себе.  
— А ты что тут делаешь? — пробормотал он, на всякий случай ощупывая раскалывающуюся голову. На ней бинтов не было, зато обнаружилась внушительная шишка.  
Придд поджал губы.  
— Вообще-то вы у меня дома.  
Дик распахнул рот, потом захлопнул его и уставился на Арно. Тот невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
— А к кому тебя было везти? К шерифу?  
— Та еще сволочь, — процедил Придд.  
— Помогите мне встать.  
Рубашка была вся в крови, поэтому Дик отложил ее и кое-как натянул на себя куртку. Протер звезду.  
— Тело осталось там? — спросил он.  
Арно нахмурился.  
— Стрелок из меня лучше, чем носильщик. К тому же, тащить его с собой значило потерять время...  
— Спасибо, — сказал Дик и сжал его руку. Повернулся к Придду. — И тебе. Я ваш должник. Не стесняйтесь стребовать с меня долг.  
— Непременно, — ответил Придд. — Как только получу свою компенсацию за разгромленную аптеку.  
Арно закатил глаза.

В доме мэра они появились, безусловно, эффектно.  
Кто-то из слуг хотел было усадить их на диван, но Дик покачал головой, продолжая висеть на плечах Арно и Придда, и молча кивнул на свою звезду. Судя по тому, что их все-таки пропустили, она еще что-то значила.  
Катари повернулась к нему и мгновенно перестала рыдать. Ее рот искривился, она судорожно всхлипнула и бросилась к Дику.  
— Ты жив! Боже мой, как мы все волновались!  
— Особенно Ларри, — прохрипел Дик, глядя поверх ее плеча.  
Рокэ смотрел на него устало, но весело. На его скуле расплывался синяк. Он вскинул закованные в наручники руки в приветственном жесте.  
Дик почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь.  
— Отойдите от меня, пожалуйста, — сказал он. Арно помог ему опуститься в кресло, Придд отстранил Катари.  
Молчавший до сих пор шериф посмотрел на него и поджал губы.  
— Как же тяжело разочаровываться в тебе, мой мальчик. А я надеялся, что ты останешься в участке, как я просил. Окажешься честным человеком. Но эта надежда была ложной. — Он повернулся к побледневшему мэру. — Я подозревал, что он в сговоре с индейцами. Он был у них, вчера днем я понял это наверняка, у него вся одежда и комната пропахла их дурманными травками, а вы прекрасно знаете, что в городе они под запретом. Да еще и их одежда нашлась в сумке. Я хотел проверить его, нарочно дал ложную информацию. Сказал, что состав везет ценный груз, вот он с дружками и отправился туда, чтобы украсть его. А бедный Ларри, которого я послал проследить за ним...  
Шериф скорбно покачал головой.  
Мэр растерянно переводил взгляд с него на Рокэ и обратно.  
— Ваш человек выстрелил первым! — заорал Арно, сжав кулаки. — Я был там! Я все видел!  
— Еще один пособник. А я ведь говорил, Савиньяки принесут этому городу только беды.  
— Но я правда видел, господин мэр!  
Тот тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
Дика замутило.   
— Я видел! — не унимался Арно.  
— Я тебе верю, — устало сказал мэр.  
Шериф усмехнулся.  
— Я боюсь, одного вашего доверия тут мало.  
— Моего доверия, увы, всегда было чересчур много. В этом и была моя ошибка. Марсель, будьте так добры, — мэр повысил голос, и дверь в комнату открылась.  
— Пресса? — возмутился шериф. — Зачем тут репортер?  
— Репортер тут абсолютно ни к чему, — улыбнулся Марсель и приподнял щегольскую шляпу. — А вот сотрудник агентства Пинкертона будет как нельзя кстати. Мое удостоверение лежит на столе господина мэра. Как и подробный отчет о наблюдениях и проделанной работе. Все-таки мы не зря получаем свои деньги, — он подмигнул Дику. — Уж прости, что не вмешался, не мог. Вы настоящий храбрец, друг мой. Год-другой опыта, и я с уверенностью обещал бы вам место своего коллеги. Одну кандидатуру для агентства я уже нашел, — он виновато посмотрел на Рокэ. — И надеюсь, великий вождь сможет обойтись без своего соплеменника. Слишком уж не хватает нам молчаливых людей, да что там говорить, достаточно просто поглядеть на меня!  
— Спасибо, не нужно, — выдавил из себя Дик, неотрывно глядя на шерифа. — Томагавк, — сказал он. — Рокэ сказал, что бросил свой томагавк в одного из убийц, которые напали на их поселение ночью.  
— Ах, эта стычка, — поморщился шериф. — Какие-то пьяные молодчики решили показать краснокожим, где их место. Их было-то, согласно рапорту, человек дес...  
Он осекся.  
Никогда еще Дик не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь смотрел на человека так, как мэр. Так умел разве что один Рокэ, и сейчас Дик уверился точно, что в них, несмотря на все различия, течет одна кровь.  
— Еще раз произнесете это слово в моем присутствии, — очень тихо сказал мэр. — И будете дожидаться федерального маршала за решеткой без еды и воды.  
— Представители так называемого закона — хотя я бы употребил другое слово, — были поблизости. Когда они поняли, что дела складываются не в их пользу, то появились, чтобы якобы навести порядок. Трупы сразу же отвезли к участку. — Марсель сочувственно кивнул Дику. — Разумеется, индейцам не позволили забрать свое оружие.  
— Кто бросил в моего отца томагавк? — спросил Дик. В голове шумело так, что ему приходилось кричать, чтобы перекрыть этот нарастающий гул.  
Придд покосился на него и открыл окно.  
— Кто его бросил?  
— Мне так жаль, Дик, — всхлипнула Катари.  
Дик поднял на нее налитые кровью глаза, в которые словно насыпали песка.  
— Вы знали о поезде еще в тот вечер, когда устроили прием. Я сам слышал, как вы говорили о нем с шерифом. И о том, что не уверены, можно ли на меня положиться. Что вам было нужно от меня? Труп дурака с пулей в груди? Или томагавком?  
— Явно не дурака, — пробормотал вполголоса Марсель. Марсель ли? Дик не был уверен, как того звали на самом деле.  
— Индейцы много лет не устраивали стычек и охраняли свою территорию. Никаких поводов придраться. И вы начали понемногу воровать, выслеживая тех, кто выезжал за пределы поселения. Рокэ сказал мне, пропало не так много. Я сам допрашивал потерпевших. — Шериф скривился, глядя на него, но Дик упрямо продолжил. — Несколько украшений, пара ножей. Кое-что из одежды. Вам надо было устроить спектакль, вам нужны были ряженые и кто-то, кто не знал бы членов племени в лицо. Новый человек. Наивный. Готовый на все ради мести. Вы хорошо подготовились. Я должен был увидеть, как поезд грабят «индейцы», и поднять весь город на уши. А потом меня бы нашли мертвым — все знают, что Ворон убил старшего Окделла, почему бы ему не избавиться от его сына, который хочет уничтожить все его племя?   
— Но ты спутался с этими тварями. — Катари подошла к Рокэ — и плюнула ему в лицо. Он усмехнулся и утерся рукавом рубахи. — Ты испортил такой прекрасный план, ты, свинья.  
— Нет. Вепрь, — задумчиво протянул Рокэ, глядя на него. — Храбрый Вепрь. Тебе нужно новое имя.  
Дик растерянно заморгал, не понимая, издевается тот или серьезен. Он перевел взгляд на Катари.  
— Но вам-то какое дело до индейцев? Что вам от них нужно?  
— От них — ничего, — охотно пояснил Марсель. — От их земли — все. Они живут там не потому, что мэр так добр. А потому, что Рокэ владеет этими территориями. Их семье давно принадлежит тут все до самых гор. Как думаешь, случись что с нашим добрым мэром, кто станет безраздельным хозяином Раканзаса?  
Дик молча смотрел на Рокэ.  
— О, поверь мне, эта прекрасная леди была удивлена не меньше тебя, когда выяснила это. Она-то думала, что избавиться от страдающего одышкой муженька будет так легко, не в обиду вам будет сказано, господин мэр. А упечь его бестолкового кузена за решетку — и того проще. А кто в здравом уме оставляет завещание на имя преступника?  
Катари завопила что-то, шериф схватился за сердце, причитая, что он старый больной человек и ему нужен воздух, и двинулся к окну, держась за стенку. Арно с Приддом молча переглянулись и пошли ему наперерез.   
— Почему они просто не убили тебя первым? — недоуменно спросил Дик. Рокэ подошел к его креслу и присел на корточки, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Индейская магия, — сказал он, как всегда, то ли шутя, то ли всерьез. — Конечно, они пытались. И не только они. Но когда-то давно шаман сказал мне, что если человек, которого я люблю, погибнет, то его любовь будет так сильна, что он заберет с собой и мою смерть. И никто не сможет убить меня. Пока я снова не полюблю. Так и произошло.  
— Тебя можно поздравить или посочувствовать? — тихо спросил Дик.  
Рокэ потер наливающийся кровоподтек на скуле и рассмеялся.  
— Я отвык от чувства опасности. Без него все было ненастоящим. Словно сон, навеянный дымом. Но его смыла быстрая вода. И теперь все будет по-другому.  
Дик покусал губы.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил Рокэ. — Удивление? Страх? Любопытство?  
— Радость, — ответил Дик.  
Рокэ улыбнулся и больше не задавал вопросов.


End file.
